Time for the Ice
by sweetsheep
Summary: Shade is good at everything and skating is one of them. But what happens when a certain bluenette challenges him and his love enters this match. Willl Shade beat her or will this beginner beat him at his own game. BTW this is the girl's first time on ice!
1. Chapter 1

Time for the Ice: Chapter 1 Me Lying Never.

**So this is a little short story because I felt like writing this :P Lots of people have been asking me why Rein acts so different in my stories. It's because I'm using her manga personality which is different from her anime personality. Hope you like it!**

Fine's eyes lit up, her face turning into a smile, and her head filled with plans. She had an idea from Princess Mirlo's invitation to their annual ice skating winter festival. It was a year to celebrate their big water development and they turn it to ice to reserve it for winter. Fine was thinking in her head that she never been ice skating before and Shade probably knew how to ice skate. _Hehehehe_ her head was filled with ways to get closer to him.

"Fine?" said Princess Mirlo with a anime sweat drop **(haha anime)**

"Mirlo!" Can I invite other people to the festival?" said Fine with excitement.

"Of course this is a festival for all the kingdoms."

"Great hehehe."

Fine waved bye to Mirlo and went to the Windmill Kingdom to find Rein. They were both out exploring the kingdoms and it seemed like Rein and Fine got separated, but they have twin instincts and they could tell where the other one was. As soon as Fine got to the Windmill Kingdom she ran to Rein to tell her about the Ice Skating Winter Festival.

"I'm so going!" said Rein sounding hyped.

"Right maybe we should invite someone personally." Fine elbowed Rein and Rein blushed.

"Wha I can't invite him! I'm going to get embarrassed and plus I know you want somebody to come."

Fine's face lit up when she mentioned that.

"I c-can't ask him. He'll think I'm being stupid."

They both looked at each other and knew what to do. Instead of Rein asking Bright and Fine asking Shade maybe Rein can ask Shade and Fine can ask Bright. _This will work_ they both said in their heads. _Since Shade was more talkative with Rein then she could totally ask Shade to come for me_ thought Fine and Rein thought the same except Bright wise.

First was Fine, she happily skipped to the Jewelry Kingdom and knocked on the door_. This will be so easy._ Someone opened the door and it was Bright.

"Ah Princess Fine." Bright's face was a little bit red and he seemed very delighted.

"Prince Bright I wanted to ask if you can come to the Water kingdom's Annual Ice Skating Winter Festival."

"Of c-course Princess Fine I'll come with you!"

"Huh?" said Fine. _Wait not like that_ she said in her head.

"It's tomorrow right? Then I will come to get you at 6!" Bright shut the door and left Fine in a daze.

"W-Wait" But the door shut and Fine fell to her knees. _Oh no this isn't good if I go with Bright Rein will kill me but he. I need a plan._

As soon as Fine walked back to the Sunny Kingdom Rein knocked on the Moon Kingdom's door. As soon as she was done knocking one of Moon Maria's servants opened up the door and let her walk in. She went in and greeted Moon Maria and she told Rein that if she was looking for Shade he was out looking for things. Rein said she just wanted to invite him and Milky to the Water Kingdom's Ice Skating Winter Festival.

Milky came out of her room and saw Rein. She happily floated to Rein and hugged her. Moon Maria said,

"Milky Rein has to return to her home okay."

Rein saw how Milky really wanted to play with her and decided to stay. _Only for a while right? Plus I still need to ask Shade to come_. Rein played with Milky and they both laughed. Milky fell asleep and Rein was feeling calm. _Only 10 mins have passed. That was short she _thought_._

Rein decided to look around and saw an unlocked room. She walked in and realized it was Shade's room. She's only been in it once and she always wanted to explore it. She placed her moon pendant that Shade gave her on the desk and was interested in the telescope and she looked into it. _Wow_ she thought. Rein could see everything but she focused on the moon. It was big and bright and it was alone. Rein felt like the moon was an outcast and that even the stars weren't the moon's friend. Not even the Sun tried to be friends. The sky was the only thing that stayed with the Moon.

Rein heard footsteps going towards Shade's room and she panicked. _What to do oh I got it!_ She turned invisible and stayed next to the telescope. She saw the person coming in was Shade himself. _This is bad what if he thinks I'm stealing from him!_ As he got in he thought it was weird. He knew something was off but sighed and walked away. She breathed again and stood up. She turned around to look out the window and Shade grabbed her and threw her on the bed with his hands locked on her wrists. He gazed at her with his deep mysterious eyes. She tried to move and get out of his sight but he was too strong for her. Well she can be strong but.

"H-Hey let me go!"

"What are you doing here."

"Um I was h-hey"

Shade leaned his face in hers and they were an inch away. She blushed for a moment but stopped when she saw his eyes were so lonely.

"S-Shade."

He glared at her so that she wouldn't do this again but instead she glared at him with a get off of me look. _Heh_ he thought _trying to pick a fight huh._

Rein turned away only to notice he was off guard she then took his hands and put him at the bottom while she was on top.

"Ha Shade looks like I win again." She laughed and then she notice his smirk

"It seems like we both enjoy it."

Rein instead of saying why looked down to see they were in an um...weird position. _Wha_! Rein got off while blushing and ran to the door and felt embarrassed.

"I didn't"

She didn't realize he was right in front of her and said, "Aren't you forgetting something." Shade held up the Moon pendent he gave and her then now she knew why he was suspicious. She forgot to take it.

"T-Thank you and now I'm leaving." She turned out stiffly but Shade just leaned on the wall. He knew she was going to turn around in 3..2..1

"Um Shade."

Yup like always he knew her the best. "What?"

"Do you want to come to the Water Kingdom's Ice Skating Festival?"

"You're asking me to come with you."

"Well you're going to come with me and Fi-"

He cut off her sentence and lightly touched her hair, "As long as I can be with you I'm fine with it."

Rein felt a little hot and smacked his hand. "S-Sorry"

He turned around, "I'll come to get you at 6."

"W-Wait!" Shade closed and locked his door leaving Rein alone. _Wait this isn't the plan at all! Fine is going to murder me!_

Rein walked back to the Sunny Kingdom to see Fine panicking and eating cake. Fine seemed very worried and Rein was getting suspicious. _What is she?_

"R-Rein your back h-how was the invite?"

"Um he said yes bu-"

"Great cause Bright said ok but it's not like he only asked me to come hahaha"

"Yeah…"

The air felt awkward because each girl knew that what Fine said was exactly what happened. They decided to sleep in their rooms **(since their like 12 now they get their own rooms)** and each girl sighed and fell on the bed. Fine thought in her head, _Now Bright's gonna pick me up at 6 how am I supposed to tell Rein. Or maybe I shouldn't tell her. I mean all he's going to taking me there right?_ Fine turned to her side and decided to sleep it off.

Rein was on her bed looking up at her ceiling. It was painted to look like the night sky but the painters forgot about the moon_. I wonder why they forgot the moon it's the biggest thing you can't miss up there._ She turned on her side and was worried about Shade and coming to get her at 6. _I can't let Fine know she was squeeze every bit of blood out of my body. But we both don't know how to skate. I mean we haven't even seen snow in years. I think I'll go to sleep. Hmm_ she stared at her big cabinet and looked at the part it was blocking on the ceiling. _Maybe._

**So what do ya think hmm. This story will only be 2 chapters but this is nice right? Please review because reviews make me happy and it makes me update faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Snow Day!

**Age change they are officially 13.**

Rein woke up after having a dream about Fine strangling her for going with Shade to the Ice Festival. _I can't get any sleep…_She stood up and looked at her clock which said, 12:20. Yes that's late but for Rein and Fine, its really early.

"Argh!" Rein ruffled her crazy blue hair and opened her big wardrobe revealing dresses, skirts, and shoes. She instantly opened the drawers revealing shorts and shirts. _Where are my sweaters? _She quickly took the dark blue skinny jeans and rushed to the closet. Before she walked she noticed the corner of her ceiling again.

_I wonder if it's there. _She nervously shook her head and opened her closet grabbing a white tank top and a lavender snow dotted knitted sweater. She pulled out black flats and managed to tie her hair into a side bun with a black bow hair tie.

"Done." Rein smiled to herself before grabbing her ski jacket and blue scarf. It was a little early she had to admit but actually that whole thing cost her an hour and 4 mins. Basically it's time for Fine to wake up.

"I can't do it." Fine was nervously checking the time, watching it turn 1:05. _Only about 5 hours until Bright comes. WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!_

Fine scrambled in her bed and then finally threw her blanket aside, standing up and staring at her wall with drawers. _I'm ready. _She smiled at the sun that was on her wall and opened the windows while grabbing her clothes. She picked out a pair of brown jeans with a pink cardigan, and red shirt that had a white snowflake. _I'm surprised I have something "winter-like"._

Fine smiled while struggling to tie her hair, she managed to do a single high ponytail and smiled. She got a brown shiny headband and walked out adjusting her jeans.

"Morning Camelot!"

"Ah!" Camelot almost had a heart attacking, watching Fine actually wearing good clothes. Not princess like but close enough.

"Where's Rein?" Fine checked within the hallways.

"Rein-sama went out to go buy her own ice skates." Camelot started to get back into her sweeping as Fine let out a Heeeh.

"Forty two m'am."

Rein's eye twitched as she slowly handed over her only 50 to the smiling cashier. _Hockey skates are expensive. _

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Rein sighed and got her bag walking out from the store and looking at the sign saying **Come to the Water Kingdom's Annual Ice Skating Festival! Tickets now on sale!**

"How is today gonna work."

"ALTEZZA I DID IT!" Bright laughed while knocking on Altezza's door smiling widely.

"Did what." She came out from behind him, scaring Bright half to death.

"I asked Fine out!" Altezza half chocked on her skittles she was just eating as she looked at Bright with a mist of disappointment.

"Look Nii-sama." Altezza lightly shoved Bright into her room having him sit on her bed while she took a seat on her arm chair. "I know you've liked Fine for a long time, but you can't just have fantasies all of a sudden."

"But its true!" Altezza sighed and cut open an M&M's bag. Bright is very naïve and Altezza knows it, he's an airhead too. He practically walks into the walls at home and slips on nothing!

"Whatever." She popped a blue m&m in her mouth and watched her brother shuffle his hands. "Okay Okay, I believe you."

"You do!"

"Sure now I have to call Auler so bye Nii-sama."

"Bye Altezza." Bright was still laughing as the door shut and he nervously checked his watch, 3:20. _Ahh I can't wait._

Shade immediately got out his pro hockey skates and smirked at the medals in his drawers. _This should be interesting. _Shade decided what he wanted to wear in his head as he whistled, walking down the hallways. _Rein.._he glumly remembered how school was for him, dark and plain. He remembered how he made friends but it wasn't real. They said hi and bye, they sat together and ate, they went to practice sword fights but, it was all just a prince life. Something he experienced for years.

But then Rein came into his life, the girl that accidently cut his hair but offered to fix it by studying for 2 days on hair styling and cutting his hair into what it is now. It was nice and honestly it made him look brighter. She looked happy when she saw his smile.

His prince life was surprising better, even though he almost thought otherwise. From then on he found something that wasn't in a book, it was love.

"Blah bo bo blah!" Milky bumped into Shade while he was having a mental flashback.

"Sorry Milky." He patted her head as she smiled wildly at him and tugged at his coat, pointing at the grandfather clock that struck 5:00. _An hour left._

"Gahh! I got the wrong shoes!" Rein slumped down to the floor and cried as she knew it was almost time for Shade's arrival.

"Rein-sama those are figure skates, for a princess, the would be more suitable." Camelot commented as she put the dishes back into the selves.

Fine panicked, _NOOOOO HE'S COMING OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG _and tried to eat as much food as possible so time passed slower.

Camelot sighed as she eyes the girls, _one is in distress and crying, while the other is panicking and eating to death. What is going on?_

***Ding Dong***

"I shall get the door." Rein immediately stopped crying and stood up while Fine dropped her fork and look towards the door.

"Fine-sama Rein-sama, Prince Bright is here."

"Eeek!" Fine wiped her mouth and shoved Rein up the stairs. The blue haired sister fell flat on her face and then looked up at the window which was casting a familiar shadow.

***Knock Knock***

Rein's eyes widen as her back shivered and her face went sour. _Oh god, he's here._

Shade was crouching on the roof with a pokerface, staring at Rein on the ground.

_Oh God help me now._


End file.
